Consecuencias
by LeeMinKyo
Summary: Edward recibe la noticia del salto de Bella en Luna Nueva. ¿Qué pensaba al saberlo? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si fuera él y no Alice quien fuera a Forks? oneshot


_**CONSECUENCIAS**_

**Disclamer: **La saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de la Meyer. Solo se los cojo prestados un ratito.

**Resumen: **Edward recibe la noticia del salto de Bella en Luna Nueva. ¿Qué pensaba al saberlo? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si fuera él y no Alice quien fuera a Forks?

**Rating: **Para todos los públicos.

**Dedicado: **A mi Aru que me animó a escribir. Gracias por meterme presión y hacerme pucheros para que escriba de Crepúsculo. Eres mi pequeña y deliciosa humana, así que tu Ed te complace en lo que tú me pidas. Gracias también a mi personal marca de heroina - ella ya sabe quien es - por hacerme sentir especial y talentosa - aunque no lo sea - . Gracias a las dos!!

**SER BUENOS QUE ES MI PRIMER RELATO!!**

X . x . x . X

"_El infierno es la verdad vista demasiado tarde."_

_**(Anónimo)**_

X . x . x . X

Quería creer que la oscuridad nunca me alcanzaría, que tendría tiempo para esconderme de ella, pues creía – en mi ignorancia – conocer todas sus formas. Había vivido demasiados años para no dejarme llevar por la vanidad de proclamarme conocedor de todas las formas de miedo y tristeza. Mi único terror en la actualidad era poder perder a Bella. Perderla de una manera más allá de la lejanía e imposibilidad de demostrar mi amor. Perderla ante la muerte.

Podía seguirla al fin del mundo, podía hacer todas las cosas que ella creyera imposibles, pero si había un lugar a donde no podía realmente acompañarla era allí.

Esa fue la única razón por la que luché contra aquel cálido sentimiento de amor. Bella era la persona que me devolvió al mundo y me mostró que la eternidad no tiene porque ser la sala de espera para algún tipo de muerte lenta. Por primera vez tras décadas me encontraba esperanzado ante la idea de que mi vida tenía un futuro. El hecho de haber sido convertido en un monstruo no me resultaba tan dura cuando me daba cuenta que fue el único camino que me llevó a vivir lo suficiente para conocerla. Ella era la luz de mis días, la mano que me guiaba a lo largo de la oscuridad.

Nadie puede imaginarse cuán duro fue renunciar a eso, más cuando sabía el daño que estaba causando a la persona que amo. Mucha gente podría decir que lo entiende, pero creerme cuando digo que eso es imposible. Los humanos se enamoran varias veces – con mayor o menor intensidad – a lo largo de su vida. Para mí eso era algo imposible. Bella era la única, siempre lo sería. No por cuestiones puramente románticas, no es que me aferrara a ese amor a la desesperada. Simplemente lo sabía. Demasiados años vagando por el mundo – sin pararme a mirar ni siquiera dos veces a ninguna mujer – para saber que lo que ella me daba no era algo que pudiera encontrar en nadie más.

Por eso, cuando nos fuimos, me prometí a mi mismo nunca volver a verla. Sabía que esa era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo, de alejarla de mi mundo lo suficiente para que no muriera a manos de los mil y un peligros que me rodeaban.

Me alejé de ella, me alejé de mi familia y me marqué como única meta en mi vida dar caza a Victoria. No pensaba dejar ningún cabo suelto, y desde luego Victoria era más que eso. Incluso si Bella no fuera un imán para el peligro, esto era un problema. Quizás ella no supiera que nos habíamos ido, quizás volvería a Forks para cobrarse su venganza y encontraría a Bella sola y vulnerable. Por eso, perseguí su rastro como un animal hambriento persigue su presa. Sin descanso, sin compasión. Mi único pensamiento era eliminarla.

Por supuesto, me mantenía en contacto con mi familia. Solía hablar largo y tendido con Esme y Carlisle, y la preocupación en sus voces siempre me provocaba una punzada de culpa. Sabía que todos sufrían por mi decisión, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La peor parte era Alice. Ella se empeñaba en contarme las cosas que veía en el futuro de Bella, y yo solo le decía una y otra vez que dejara de mirar, que la dejara vivir tranquila, que ella no haría nada estúpido. Después de todo me lo prometió.

Estaba en Brasil, persiguiendo un rastro que parecía bastante fresco. Casi podía ver el final de esta cacería cuando todo cambió. Era uno de esos días que añoraba tener el apoyo de mi familia, y no dudé en llamarles. Fue la urgencia y el miedo en la voz de Alice lo que me hizo saber que algo había ocurrido.

- Oh dios santo. Oh dios, Edward. ¡Por fin das señales de vida! Llevo horas intentando llamarte, pero no tenías cobertura.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Bella…

- No. – bufé interrumpiéndola. – No sigas husmeando en su futuro.

- No es eso. No es eso. – habló de manera frenética, atropellando unas palabras con otras. – Yo… La vi intentando suicidarse. ¡Edward! ¡La he visto saltando de un acantilado! Y… y no salía… Esperé, pero ella no salía.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

- Ella estaba en la zona de LaPush. Estaba ahí, en lo alto y de pronto… Saltó.

- ¡¿Estás segura?!

- Lo estoy. No quiero estarlo, pero lo estoy. Te dije que pasaría. Te dije que haría algo estúpido y sería tarde. ¡Te lo dije!

- No. No. No. No. No. No. No puede ser. ¿E… Está mu… mu… - ni siquiera fui capaz de pronunciar la palabra. No era posible unir su nombre y esa palabra en la misma frase.

- Creo… que sí. Ella no sale Edward. No sale.

Me negué a escuchar el resto. Colgué tan rápido como antes marcara el número. Me quedé mirando con ojos vacios al móvil que reposaba en mi mano. No podía creerlo, no era posible. Me había preparado para todo tipo de futuros, pero para lo que nunca estuve preparado fue para descubrir que la muerte podía llevársela precisamente porque yo me alejé de ella. Ni en mis más horribles pesadillas pensé que mi marcha podría herirla tanto como para que ella misma tomara el camino que finalmente nos separaría del todo.

Agité la cabeza con fuerza, como si ese simple gesto pudiera borrar esa realidad de mi mente. No podía pensar con claridad, todo lo que escuchaba en mi cabeza era un continuo susurro macabro. _"Está muerta. Bella está muerta. Está muerta."_

Con manos temblorosas comencé a marcar un número de teléfono que me había prometido a mi mismo olvidar. Despacio, prolongando el momento por miedo a lo que iba a escuchar, vi como la llamada comenzaba.

- Casa de los Swan. – contestó la voz de Jacob Black. No quería descubrirme, si Alice estaba equivocada sería mejor que nadie supiera que yo había llamado. Respiré hondo y con decisión comencé a usar la voz de mi padre de la mejor manera que pude imitarla.

- ¿Está Charlie?

- No está en casa. – pronunció con tono amenazador.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Se encuentra en el funeral.

Apreté el botón de fin de llamada y durante un par de segundos pareció como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a mí alrededor, o como si me hubiera quedado ciego de pronto.

Alice tenía razón, Bella estaba muerta. Era una verdad confirmada. Horrible y desgarradora, pero verdad.

Había oído mil veces que cuando estás a punto de morir tu vida pasa por delante de ti como una mala película. No recuerdo si eso me sucedió cuando Carlisle me convirtió, pero en este momento me sentía como si fuera verdad. Mi mundo estaba muriendo a medida que me daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, y con cada segundo que pasaba una proyección de Bella se deslizaba ante mis ojos.

Sus sonrisas, su mirada, su calidez, su voz, su risa, su llanto, su aroma, su tacto, sus palabras de amor, todo. Podía verla decirme que me quería, temblar deliciosamente cada vez que mi piel tocaba la suya, susurrar justo antes de quedarse dormida con esa voz ronca y dulce, …

Rugí y el sonido no solo resonó en medio de la nada, sino que me rompió el pecho a la mitad. Caí de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de soportar mi propio peso. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si mi sustento ya no existía? La garganta me quemaba por la incapacidad de derramar lágrimas. Era horrible darme cuenta que ni siquiera tenía derecho a llorar por la pérdida que había sufrido. No es que llorar fuera una manera mínimamente apropiada para expresar todo el dolor que sentía, pero nada en este mundo podría hacerlo.

Estaba perdido, tanto que no comprendía del todo lo que esto suponía. Había estado alejado de Bella durante meses, y seguía con la sensación de que si volvía a Forks ella estaría aún allí. De pronto, ese pensamiento me dio algo en que pensar, algo que hacer. Como un zombie marqué números y hablé con gente, hasta que tuve todo organizado para poder ir allí.

Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Solo cuando estuviera frente a una lápida fría con su nombre gravado podría creer que esto era verdad. Hace tan solo unos minutos estaba viva – al menos para mí – y ahora me decían que nunca podría verla, nunca más. Me sentía como si alguien jugara con el interruptor de la luz y aquella oscuridad repentina fuera una burla a mi anterior ceguera. No había querido ver la realidad, no quería admitir hasta que punto le había hecho daño, y ahora las consecuencias se mostraban ante mí.

Nunca antes me paré a pensar en la muerte. Para mí no era algo cercano, al menos no en el sentido de la perdida de alguien amado. Toda la gente a la que yo quería era inmortal, y aunque cada día veía humanos morir de ancianos, o en las noticias, no era algo que llegara a tocarme realmente. Incluso una vez enamorado de Bella, la muerte era solo un terror, un miedo, nada tangible.

Ahora todo había cambiado.

Comprendí por primera vez que la muerte no es solo marcharse, ni terminar un ciclo que todos deben completar. La muerte es alejarte y perder, es dejar solos a quienes amas y no tener consuelo con que aliviarles. Es como hacer desaparecer el aire de la tierra y pedir que sigan respirando.

X . x . x . X

Casi un día después me encontré sentado en un coche de alquiler, a solo quince kilómetros de Forks. Mi corazón parecía revivir con un murmullo atronador en mis oídos. Estaba aterrado, devastado y totalmente derrotado. No me interesaba el mundo, ni la gente, ni la vida. Mi mente solo procesaba el hecho de que, después de comprobar que las pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad, tendría que encontrar una manera de irme con ella. No quería seguir viviendo si el mundo era un lugar tan cruel que te enseña lo maravilloso de la plenitud y luego te lo arrebata.

Cierto es que durante décadas fui un ser prácticamente inanimado y castigado por mi propia apatía, pero entonces no había conocido la verdadera felicidad. La soledad era algo que – como la muerte – solo conocía por las definiciones que la gente se empeñaba en ponerle. No era triste, ni feliz, ni estaba vivo. Simplemente existía porque no podía morir, y porque, incluso si encontraba un modo de morir, me sentiría culpable del daño que le causaría a mi familia.

Tras conocer a Bella, tras comprobar que la felicidad puede ser un cuerpo tangible que se acurruca contra ti cada noche, me era imposible volver a lo de antes. Y es que ese era el problema, ni siquiera sería volver a como era la vida antes de ella – porque sí, ahora dividía mi vida en "antes de Bella" y "después de Bella"- sería caer en un pozo más oscuro y frío.

Noté una punzada en el pecho cuando vi pasar el cartel de "Bienvenido a Forks" recordando cuantas veces lo había visto con Bella sentada a mi lado, justo cuando volvíamos de alguna tarde en Port Angeles. Pensar en ella dolía, era como si fuera un producto de mi imaginación. Había existido, yo seguía sintiendo que existía, pero realmente no era así.

Mientras el coche entraba en el pueblo y las conocidas calles me rodeaban cambiando continuamente y acercándome a su casa, solo podía pensar en como mi mundo podía reducirse a unos kilómetros. El lugar donde la conocí, el lugar donde nos enamoramos, el lugar donde la besé por primera vez… y el lugar donde la perdí.

Era de noche, una noche oscura y cerrada. Ni siquiera las estrellas aportaban algo de luz. Las farolas eran el único punto de claridad que me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba en su calle. No quería llamar demasiado la atención, así que aparqué el coche allí y decidí ir a pie hasta su cuarto. Conocía ese camino demasiado bien, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y aún así llegaría en cinco segundos. Incluso si no era porque conocía cada paso, su olor podía guiarme a través del infierno y traerme de vuelta. Era esa mezcla de champú de fresa, gel de cítricos y ese matiz salado que era puramente Bella.

Me sorprendió la intensidad que tenía, y dudaba si era por el tiempo que pasé sin olerlo o porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba a algo que sabía que no tendría nunca más. Tarde o temprano ese aroma se disiparía en el aire hasta que nadie, salvo yo, lo recordara. Quisiera poder atraparlo, conseguir que permaneciera para siempre en algo tangible, pero era imposible.

Abrí la ventana con lentitud, embelesado por la idea de que ahí dentro el olor aún sería más fuerte. ¿Sería demasiado morboso por mi parte si me tumbaba en su cama y me dejaba impregnar por completo con su olor? ¿Quedarían aún resquicios de su calor en las sábanas? ¿Podría realmente soportar estar tan rodeado por su rastro sabiendo que solo era eso lo que quedaba de ella?

Las preguntas se formaban tan rápido como se respondían, y mi mente dejó de tener control sobre mi cuerpo. Me moví como tirado de una cuerda invisible y entré. Ni siquiera en mi mente el golpe había sido tan fuerte, y de nuevo me sentí maldito por el hecho de haber sido privado de algo tan simple como llorar. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba. Quería derramar mil y una lágrimas por el ser que le entregó nuestro amor a la muerte.

Pero entonces lo oí.

Durante un segundo me juré a mi mismo que me estaba volviendo loco, que esto no era más que el signo evidente de que sin ella yo me convertiría en un desquiciado sin cordura. Y entonces volví a oírlo.

Era un latido, continuo y somnoliento. Un latido que reconocería en cualquier lado, sin importar cuanta gente hubiera, o cuanto ruido me ensordeciera. Era el corazón de Bella, acunando mis pensamientos con la esperanza tonta de que ella no estaba muerta.

Me guié por su sonido, y de dos en dos bajé las escaleras hasta la planta baja. No me importaba si estaba Charlie o el mismísimo demonio dispuesto a cobrarse mi vida. Necesitaba ver si mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser verdad, todo cuanto me habían dicho era la prueba clara de que Bella había muerto, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba. Dormida y hecha un ovillo en el sofá del salón. Hermosa como nunca, pálida y delgada, pero hermosa y viva. Su respiración y su corazón retumbaban en mi cabeza como el sonido mas atronador y hermoso que hubieran escuchado mis oídos en mis ciento siete años de vida.

Me acerqué y me agaché. La necesitaba cerca. Había estado tan cerca de perderla, que no entendía porque no era verdad. Extendí la mano con lentitud, temiendo que al tocarla desapareciera de mi vista como una pompa de jabón.

Tembló un poco al primer contacto, y aquel delicioso escalofrío me recorrió la yema de los dedos. Era ella, estaba viva, y yo no entendía nada, pero era el ser más feliz que nadie pudiera conocer.

- Edward… - murmuró entre sueños y se apretó más contra mi mano.

Me maravilló que aún tuviera esa capacidad de comportarse como una gatito en busca de afecto. Era uno de esos rasgos que adoraba de ella, pero suponía que a estas alturas mi nombre no sería más que un modo de maldecirme por el daño causado. Había tenido tanto tiempo para imaginarme cuanto me odiaba que no me parecía lógica la manera dulce en que me llamaba.

De pronto, su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Mi presencia se registró en su mente, haciendo que se sentara de golpe, pero rápidamente su corazón y su cuerpo se calmaron.

- Bella… - susurré.

- No.

- ¿Bella?

- No, no. Calla. No estás aquí. Ni siquiera estoy haciendo nada peligroso. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – me llamó la atención lo áspera que sonaba su voz.

- ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

Mientras ella subía las piernas de nuevo al sofá, para abrazarse y poner la barbilla sobre las rodillas, sus ojos no me abandonaban. Deseé extender mi mano de nuevo para tocarla, pero tenía tanto miedo de las consecuencias. Aún seguía aterrorizado, esto podía ser un sueño, podía ser una alucinación. Estaba tan sumamente convencido de mi perdida…

- Pareces más real. – farfulló inclinando la cabeza para un lado, como si me examinara.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? Estás… estás pálida, y no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Alice… Alice te vio saltando de un acantilado. Creía que estabas muerta. Creía… Creía que te había perdido.

Esta vez nada me importó. Me acerqué y la atrapé entre mis brazos. Quería usar toda mi fuerza, enterrarla en mi cuerpo sin que nada más importara, pero de nuevo era algo que me estaba prohibido. Ella era tan frágil que un descuido podía arrebatármela para siempre, y ese sentimiento ya era demasiado conocido. Había saboreado en mi paladar la amargura de la perdida, y no quería más.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido después de un segundo, y sus manos quedaron entre nuestros cuerpos. No me devolvía el abrazo, y no me importaba si era porque no podía o porque no quería. Mi mente solo registraba la calidez que desprendía y el temblor que la recorría por completo.

- ¿E-Edward? – preguntó como si por fin se diera cuenta que era yo. – Eres… real.

- Oh Bella. No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás hagas algo así. No puedo perderte. No puedo, cariño.

- No… no lo entiendo.

- ¿Saltaste? ¿Te tiraste de un acantilado?

- Sí…

Una rabia repentina tomó posesión de mis sentidos. Ella admitía lo que había hecho, y estaba bien, pero pudo no haberlo estado. Pudo morir. Era algo estúpido y completamente irracional. Me prometió que no haría nada estúpido. Me lo prometió, y había roto esa promesa. No se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía valorando tan poco su vida, y del daño que le haría a toda la gente que la quería.

- ¿Por qué? – rugí - ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? – la agarré de los hombros para separarla de mí lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

Su confusión era evidente, tan espesa y clara que podía saborearla contra mis labios con cada respiración que salía de su boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Había estado tan perdido en aquel miedo y el posterior alivio que no me daba cuenta de cómo era todo para ella. La dejé en aquel bosque, con falsas palabras de desamor, y ahora volvía en medio de la noche.

Las opciones se dibujaron frenéticamente en mi cerebro. Podía irme por donde vine, podía mentirla de nuevo y asumir que la lejanía era nuestro verdadero camino. Eso sería lo lógico, lo menos egoísta, pero sus manos se agarraron a mi camisa, como si escuchara lo que estaba pensando. Aquel fue el último clavo de mi ataúd. No quería irme, no quería volver a aquella vida donde el frío se me clavaba en la piel y la soledad era lo único que me rodeaba.

- Bella… Necesito que me escuches. Yo… todo lo que te dije. Todo era mentira. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me entiendes? – la agité suavemente esperando que así escuchara con atención. – No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedes terminar con tu vida solo por mí. No es justo, no valgo tanto. No puedes dejarme. No soy nada sin ti.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Edward?

- ¡¿Por qué demonios intentaste suicidarte?!

- Yo no… - parpadeó confusa. – Yo no intenté suicidarme.

- Alice vio…

- ¡Yo no intenté suicidarme! Quería… Quería saltar, como lo hacen los amigos de Jacob. Parecía divertido. Ellos los hacen y nunca pasa nada. Yo solo… no contaba con la tormenta. – su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo. - ¿Es por eso que has venido? ¿Solo por eso?

Se levantó del sofá de un salto, librándose de mi agarre con la facilidad de pillarme por sorpresa. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, volviendo una y otra vez sobre sus pasos, pero sin parar de mirarme cada pocos segundos. Casi pareciera que tenía miedo de que yo desapareciera en cualquier momento.

- Sí, y no. He vuelto por eso, pero no *solo* por eso. No… No podía soportar la idea de perderte. De perderte realmente, para siempre. Estaba asustado, Bella.

- Pero tú no me quieres. – afirmó con una seguridad que me partió el corazón.

- No, no te quiero. Lo que yo siento por ti va más allá de algo tan simple como el amor. Eres una parte de mí, mi mitad humana. Sin ti siento como si la mitad de mí hubiera desaparecido.

- Pero dijiste… -

- Dije muchas tonterías. Era todo mentira. Estaba asustado, Bella. – admití. – Corrías tanto peligro a mi lado que temía perderte. Siempre había pensado que conocía el peligro, que podría reconocerlo y protegerte. Nunca pensé que podrías correr peligro incluso cuando quienes te rodeaban eran mi propia familia. Estar a mi lado es demasiado peligroso.

Con dos grandes zancadas recorrió la distancia que nos separaba, y sus manos se cerraron entorno a mi camisa de nuevo. Vi su labio inferior temblar en un intento pobre de parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

Por primera vez me paré a observarla, a ver realmente los cambios que había sufrido. Me asombró cuanto puede cambiar un humano en unos pocos meses, y cuantas huellas puede dejar el dolor. Era como mirar las anillas en el tronco de un árbol y tratar de adivinar su edad. Cada rasgo y milímetro de piel me hacía saber el dolor causado.

Estaba más delgada, su piel había perdido ese adorable brillo rosáceo hasta parecer casi ceniza, sus ojos estaban prácticamente apagados incluso entre el brillo de las lágrimas, y todo su cuerpo se cerraba ligeramente contra si mismo, como si intentara protegerse del dolor.

Fue la visión más desgarradora que viera jamás, y desearía ignorar el hecho de que yo lo había causado.

- No puedes irte. No de nuevo. – susurró con voz quebrada.

- Tranquila. – le acaricié el pelo. – No pienso irme, no sería capaz. No de nuevo.

- Por favor, no te vayas.

- No lo haré, Bella. Escúchame. – su cuerpo temblaba, y no pude contenerme. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirara directamente. – No puedo vivir sin ti ni un solo segundo más. He cometido muchos errores, pero dejarte es el mayor de todos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? Haré lo que me pidas.

- Bésame.

Y gustoso obedecí. Era una petición tan sencilla como ansiada. Me acerqué despacio, acostumbrándome de nuevo a esa sensación de fuego que me acariciaba la garganta como una serpiente de lava. Su aliento revoloteando contra la piel de mi rostro, y ese tambor ensordecedor de su corazón aumentando la velocidad a medida que me acercaba. El primer contacto de nuestros labios fue como una llamarada avivada por la gasolina de la añoranza.

Incluso en mis recuerdos, la sensación de besar a Bella no era ni siquiera parecida. Nada podía compararse con la realidad. Podría perderme en sus labios sin el menor deseo de volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Durante minutos eternos permanecimos besándonos con un intento desesperado de darnos verdadera cuenta de que estábamos allí, juntos.

Horas después, con apenas más de dos palabras dichas y la necesidad mutua de sentirnos cerca, nos encontramos tumbados en su cuarto. Su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra mi costado, protegida por la tela suave de su pijama. Podía oír el ralentizado sonido de su corazón, pero igualmente veía el esfuerzo que ponía en no dormirse. Era enternecedor ver el miedo a que yo desapareciera de nuevo, y por otra parte me rompía el corazón.

- Te juro que cuando despiertes seguiré aquí.

- Cántame. – ronroneó con la voz adormilada.

- ¿Tu nana?

- Aha…

Comencé a tatarear esa melodía que durante meses deseé olvidar, y que sin embargo terminaba tocando cada vez que un piano entraba en mi campo de visión. Mi mente podía rechazar aquellos sentimientos todo lo que quisiera, pero mi corazón tomaba el liderazgo de mi cuerpo y me impedía engañarme a mí mismo. Nunca podría olvidarla, nunca querría olvidarla. Ella era todo lo que me hacía humano.

Mientras la notaba caer presa de un sueño profundo reflexionaba en todo lo que estaba por venir. Había sido todo muy repentino, y los problemas llegarían mañana cuando el sol saliera. Bella y yo tendríamos que hablar de muchas cosas, y tendríamos que reabrir heridas que nunca llegaron a cerrar. Tendría que hablar con mi familia y rogar que volvieran a Forks – aunque sabía que eso les haría felices - de nuevo. Tendría que arreglar todo el destrozo que creé, pero ¿qué importaba? Bella me seguía queriendo, y ese amor era la luz de mis días.

Puede que los errores se descubran, en ocasiones, demasiado tarde. Puede que lo que crees que es verdad no sea más que la versión de la realidad que tú quieres ver. Muchas veces no te das cuenta de cuanto daño has hecho hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero otras veces descubres que las segundas oportunidades son el único camino para abrir los ojos.

Nada importa cuando amas y eres amado. Nunca habrá verdad mayor que el hecho de que ningún peligro asusta tanto como el de perder a quien más amas.

La vida no sería fácil para nosotros, y los peligros nos acecharían cada día, pero a partir de ahora no pensaba despegarme de su lado. Si la muerte pensaba reclamar a Bella, que nadie se sorprendiera si me encontraba a mí protegiéndola de su frío toque.

**FIN**

X . x . x . X

Perdonar las faltas de ortografía que veías. Siempre me despisto con esas cosas. Ser buenos… que es mi primer relato de esta saga. J


End file.
